Eggs II
by Pessimistic Romanticist
Summary: Ten years would be too late. Cece seeks out Schmidt after the ending of the eggs episode, contains spoilers for season 2 ep 9 eggs. One-shot,Schmidt/Cece.


**A/n:**_ I don't know what it is about new girls characters that makes my muse go crazy. I keept thinking about Cece and what happened in the eggs episode and this little one-shot idea popped into my head. For those of you reading "miller meets day", I am working on that as well as "parents II". I just had to get this pesky idea out so I could focus completely on finishing my updates for my in progress new girl fics. This is my first just schmidt/Cece fic, so please review cause this wont be my last and I'd love any feedback on my interpretation of those lovely new girl characters. Also I came up with this idea before I saw the promo for ep 10, i guess I have ESP with the writers, or it means I can get inside the head of the characters,lol, anywho enjoy._

**-Pessi .Rom**

**Eggs II **

**Summary:** _Ten years would be too late. Cece seeks out Schmidt after the ending of the eggs episode, contains spoilers for season 2 ep 9 eggs._

_The Loft 1 am_

Schmidt lay on his bed thinking about his earlier revelation. He was in love with Cece, hell, who was he kidding he loved her, like head over finely toned heels, loved her, and he'd foolishly white fanged her. He'd let go of the best relationship he'd ever had. Cece was probably the only real relationship he'd had with a member of the opposite sex. The gorgeous model had wanted him, _him_, and he couldn't handle it so he pushed her away.

"You're an idiot Schmidt." He said out loud , then he heard a faint knock on his door.

"Go away Jess, for the last time I don't want your feeling stick!" Schmidt said annoyed.

After his revelation to the guys, Jess had tried to get him to talk about it. His happy go lucky roommate had even started to sing something about feelings. Schmidt shook his head , threw the feeling stick on the ground and went to his room.

"It's not Jess." A soft voice said.

"Cece?" Schmidt asked, that couldn't be her, could it, why would she be here this late, outside his bedroom. Had Jess said something, he was going to kill her if she did.

"Can I come in?" Cece asked through the door.

" Yeah of course." Schmidt said sitting up and fixing his hair quickly with his hand.

Cece opened the door and walked in. After standing awkwardly inside his room not saying a word, she walked over and sat on his bed.

" What are you doing here? Not that I'm unhappy to see you, I just didn't expect..." Schmidt said rambling, stopping when he noticed silent tears running down her face.

"Cece, why are you crying, what happened?" Schmidt said worried about her.

Cece sighed and turned her face away from Schmidt. She hadn't meant to cry, but the minute she sat down on his bed, it was like her guard finally went down and the flood gates opened. She tried to brush the tears from her eyes, but they continued to fall.

"Cece,look at me, what happened, was it Robbie, I will..." Schmidt began ready to unleash a sentence full of threats,but this time Cece cut him off mid sentence with her words.

"It's not Robbie, its..." Cece said, but she couldn't bring herself to say it out loud to him.

"Hey, look at me, you can tell me what happened?" Schmidt said gently turning her face toward him, and brushing the tears from her eyes.

"Jess was freaking out about her eggs, and she made me go with her to see Sadie and get tested too." Cece began.

"Oh." Schmidt said, he had been dealing with his own thing with his boss, but thought back to that morning when Jess had been going on and on about babies and eggs.

"She said if I want to have kids, It would have to be now..." Cece said looking away.

Schmidt didn't know what to do or say. Different thoughts were running through his head,but one in particular was dominant in his mind. Why wasn't Cece talking to Robbie, why was she here with him, instead of Robbie. Unless Robbie hadn't reacted to her news well.

" What did Robbie say?" Schmidt asked then immediately regretted it. First of all it was none of his business and second of all, that shouldn't be his first response to what Cece had just told him.

"Cece, I'm sorry, that's none of my business. You obviously came here to talk, so I'm here to listen, to whatever you want to tell me, pretend I'm Jess. On second thought don't pretend I'm Jess, I guess what I'm trying to say is I'm here for you, as a friend." Schmidt said before Cece respond to his initial response, hoping his rambling speech would make up for his previous blunder.

When Cece turned to look at him and smiled. He knew his chaotic recovery had worked.

"Thank you Schmidt, and its ok. I think that's why I'm here, I want to tell you everything. Robbie wants kids, just not now, he said in ten years, so..." Cece said laughing awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." Schmidt said not knowing how to respond to that. Part of him was ecstatic, the other was sad for Cece. A few weeks back, she'd chosen the nice guy over him. She wanted to be with Robbie, and he knew this eggs thing definitely complicated things for Cece and Robbie. Especially since Robbie would be ready to have them, when Cece wouldn't be physically able to.

" I broke up with him. Afterwards, I just started walking and somehow I ended up here. I don't know why I keep coming back here Schmidt. To you. Especially now with everything that happened, I pushed Jess away and I came to you..." Cece said.

Again Schmidt didn't know what to say, Cece was talking but ,it was like she wasn't saying all of it, it was like there were parts missing. He wanted her to explain or at least ask an outright question so he could know how to react. He starred at her, her mascara smudged and eye shadow ruined, and yet she still looked beautiful. She was at her most vulnerable and he was breathless at the sight of her,so he said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm in love with you Cece. I don't know what it is, but ever since I white fanged you, I couldn't really move on. I had you, and I messed up big time. I didn't deserve you then, and I don't deserve you now. I love you, and if you want to have a baby now, I'm ready to be that guy. " Schmidt said looking into her eyes.

"Schmidt..." Cece said blown away. She looked back into his eyes and she didn't see any fear. All she saw was love, pure unadulterated love in Schmidt eyes for her. She thought back to when she thought she was pregnant, how excited he had gotten at the aspect of them bringing a child into the world.

"Schmidt...I...I don't know what to say." Cece said. Just when she thought she'd figured him out, he would say things like that to her.

"You don't have to say anything, I just wanted to put that out there. I mean every last word, and if you don't feel that way about me, that's ok too. Whatever happens, I'll be here for you in whatever way you need me to be." Schmidt said , never breaking eye contact.

She realized then, as she continued to look into Schmidt eyes, that she had chosen Robbie because he was a safe ,good guy, but he wasn't Schmidt. When Schmidt had white fanged her, it had hurt her more than she let on. She was beginning to fall in love with him, before their argument in the middle of the desert. He'd pushed her away and she'd pushed her feelings away.

She'd found Robbie, the anti-Schmidt and she genuinely liked him. They had fun together, it wasn't complicated, and she loved that. But she knew even before she gotten her blood tested that, she could, and never would fall in love with Robbie. Not when Schmidt was still in her life, friend or otherwise, her heart already belonged to him.

"I'm just so tired, can we just lay here. Can you hold my hand while I sleep, and we'll figure out everything else in the morning." Cece said.

"Of course." Schmidt said.

Cece slipped off her shoes and laid back on his bed. Schmidt did the same and when his head was resting on his pillow, his hands found hers,theirs fingers intertwining. Intertwining like they did the first time, the two had 'slept' together in Schmidt bed.

They lay there holding hands, neither speaking, as Cece moved closer to Schmidt, placing her head on his chest, he unlatched his hands and draped his arm around her waist as she snuggled against him. Just as he started to drift off to sleep, he heard her slowly whisper four little words.

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/n:** _I debated on how to end this, and I know its a little ambiguous on what will happen next,but I'll leave that to the imagination of you readers, I believe I am satisfied with it. I hope you enjoyed it, and that the angst wasn't too much,but it is my primary writing style, anywho, thanks for reading, please review and look out for updates on "Parents II" and "Miller Meets Day",which I will be posting sometime tomorrow._

**-Pessi . Rom**


End file.
